L'Etrange Halloween de Monsieur Potter
by BlackNemesis
Summary: Harry accepte de se rendre, avec Ron et Hermione, à une soirée d'Halloween qui prend une étrange tournure. Spoilers tome 7. Slash HPDM


**L'ETRANGE HALLOWEEN DE MONSIEUR POTTER.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR et associés, surtout les personnages. Je n'ai que cette histoire pour laquelle, étrangement (ou pas) la phrase d'une chanson d'Anaïs se répète en boucle dans ma tête : "ça dégouline d'amouuuuuur..." Le titre honteusement détourné pour servir mon histoire provient du film de Tim Burton, L'étrange Noel de Monsieur Jack (parce que je suis fan.)

Rating : PG13 (pour le vocabulaire parfois très cru) Cette histoire est un slash, à savoir que deux hommes ne prennent pas le chemin de l'amitié virile sur la fin. Si l'homosexualité vous choque, ne lisez pas ce texte.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit pour un concours d'Halloween sur Manyfics et, heu...au risque de plagier Anaïs, ça dégouliiiiiiine d'amouuuuur (bon, je sais, Halloween c'est censé faire peur, tout ça, mais le glucose à outrances ne fait-il pas peur au bout d'un moment ?)  
Bref, toutes mes excuses pour l'overdose de miel, de sucre, de citrouilles que vous ferez en lisant ce sirupeux navet, si vous le lisez, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire en attendant...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**HARRY POTTER : BIENTÔT HALLOWEEN.**

**O **

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu vraiment honte…Le genre de honte qui vous donne envie de creuser le sol à mains nues pour vous enterrer en attendant que tout le monde oublie ce qui est arrivé. Et bien en ce moment, si je n'étais pas cruellement conscient du fait que même avec toute la bonne volonté de la terre je ne peux pas creuser dans ce sol bétonné, je m'enterrerais jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne amnésique. _Lui_. Mon cauchemar ambulant. A chaque fois que je me prends la honte devant lui, je me dis que c'est la pire mais cette fois ci, je sais que j'ai atteint des cimes. J'ai grillé tous les points de mon capital embarras. J'ai même entamé ceux de ma prochaine vie.

Je pourrais vous dire que je m'en fiche. Je pourrais. Après tout, j'ai déjà menti avant.

Je suis tellement mal à l'aise que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me donner une contenance. Si j'étais un fumeur invétéré, je sortirais nonchalamment une cigarette de ma poche et je prendrais tout mon temps pour l'allumer (ça me permettrait de réfléchir à la posture à adopter en ce moment critique.) Si j'étais alcoolique, je boirais une longue rasade de la piquette que je garderais dans une fiole, toujours à côté de mon cœur. Mais je ne suis ni alcoolique, ni fumeur au point de me promener avec un paquet de cigarettes et un chalumeau alors je reste là, les bras ballants, respirant ma saleté d'air pur, le foie en parfait état de marche. Si ce n'est pas malheureux !

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Oh toi ta gueule ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Je suppose qu'à ce stade, vous êtes intrigués et vous vous demandez combien de temps je vais encore tourner autour du pot. En réalité, tout s'est passé très vite, il y a moins d'une minute et maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un crétin accompli. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de sourire ? Il faut vraiment être stupide pour sourire dans ces cas là…Ou gay. Je vais opter pour la première solution sinon ça va m'énerver, surtout si on parle de _lui_…Malfoy. Draco de son prénom, si on tient absolument à être familier avec ce mec.

Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, celui qui est capable de faire grimper ma tension par sa seule présence. Et depuis qu'il m'ignore ou, au mieux, me salue poliment, c'est pire. Je sens le coup fourré. Il prépare quelque chose. C'est sûr.

Hermione dit que je suis paranoïaque, ou alors totalement obsédé par Malfoy. Là aussi, je vais opter pour la première solution si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Stupide et paranoïaque, je me demande comment je m'en sors dans la vie mais admettez que c'est toujours mieux que gay et obsédé par Draco parce que dans ce cas là, je crois que je n'aurais pas d'autre solution que d'embrasser l'eau après m'être balancé d'un pont…Sans élastique.

Vu comme ça, c'est une broutille. Mais je sais que ça marque la honte la plus colossale que j'ai pu prendre face à lui…Et pourtant Ginny avec sa carte de Saint-Valentin m'avait propulsé pas loin du sommet. Tout ça à cause d'un crétin d'idiot de débile de bouquin que j'étais venu acheter pour l'anniversaire de ce crétin d'idiot de débile de Dean Thomas (je regretterai ces paroles d'ici cinq minutes, promis.)

Je suis rentré dans la boutique…Jusque là, pas de problème, tout se passait même plutôt bien. On peut dire que je gérais.

Je me suis approché d'un rayon et j'ai commencé à consulter les ouvrages quand soudain, derrière moi, j'ai entendu une voix d'homme s'écrier :

« Harry Potter, je t'aime ! »

Je me suis retourné et dans mon champ de vision, il y avait Draco qui me regardait fixement. Et j'ai fait la boulette du siècle…Je lui ai souri et il est resté de marbre. Je dirai même statufié…mortifié. C'est là que je l'ai vu, le type qui est passé à côté de Draco en répétant « Harry Potter je t'aime ! »

C'était bien la même voix.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'imaginer un dixième de seconde que Malfoy aurait pu dire un truc pareil ?!? Je connais sa voix traînante en plus, elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de l'autre ! Et qu'est ce qui m'a pris de sourire en pensant à ça ?!

« Monsieur Potter, ça va ? »

Je regarde mon fan et je hoche la tête alors qu'il me tend un livre pour que je le signe. Je suis sûr que j'ai blêmi. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Draco qui esquisse un sourire goguenard dont lui seul a le secret. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de me mettre minable.

Je sais ce qu'il imagine, ce désaxé du bulbe. Il doit croire que j'espère une déclaration d'amour de sa part. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour de nous, je lui ferais une belle déclaration de guerre surtout…En bonne et due forme. Avec un roundhouse kick façon Chuck Norris quand il arrivait encore à lever la jambe.

J'ai envie de tirer la langue à cette pub ambulante pour adoucissant capillaire mais je ne suis pas certain que ça fasse très sérieux à mon âge. Remarquez, je ne suis plus à ça près étant donné que je me suis payé le luxe de lui sortir un sourire niais homologué par la confédération internationale des niaiseux. J'aimerais que monsieur « j'ai de beaux cheveux » ait l'obligeance de m'oublier mais j'en demande un peu trop. Pourquoi pas arrêter de faire la une des tabloïds sorciers tant qu'on y est ? Ou gagner à la loterie sans avoir joué ? Non vraiment, il y a des gens qui sont vernis dans la vie…Je ne fais juste pas partie du lot quand Malfoy entre dans l'équation...Bon, avoir été menacé pendant des années par le plus psychopathe des mages noirs et ses disciples, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de la chance indécente, mais face à eux, je me prenais rarement la honte.

Sourire à Malfoy, je n'aurais pas pu faire pire.

Le fan me colle son livre sous le nez pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et je le signe en agissant comme si le regard franchement amusé de l'autre blondasse ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. L'homme me félicite pour mon diplôme d'Auror. Ça a fait la une de tous les magasines sorciers de juin et ça m'a un peu gâché la fête de voir ma tête en gros plan un peu partout, avec pour titre « le héros continue de nous protéger » alors que Ron a été diplômé en même temps que moi dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Pourtant il en connaît un rayon sur l'héroïsme et le don de soi.

Je remercie poliment mon interlocuteur et je lui serre la main en essayant de ne pas trop lui en vouloir pour cet affreux quiproquo avec Malfoy. Quand je relève la tête, ce dernier n'est plus là et je me sens étrangement déçu. Je crois que j'aurais voulu une confrontation, qu'on se tape dessus une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'il arrête de me saluer froidement en hochant la tête, en bon snobinard qui se force à rester civil parce qu'il me doit la vie.

Enfin bref. Je suis ici pour acheter le cadeau de Dean. Plus vite je le trouve, plus vite je rentre décorer ma maison pour Halloween. Même si ça fait quatre ans que j'y vis, j'ai toujours du mal à intégrer le fait que j'aie enfin un chez moi. J'ai beau avoir vingt trois ans, je garde certaines angoisses ancrées en moi après tout ce temps passé chez les Dursley. Je pensais être totalement épanoui loin d'eux mais je m'aperçois que depuis que je vis seul, ce que je garde enfoui depuis si longtemps ressort la nuit. A Poudlard et dans ma recherche des Hoarcruxes, je ne dormais jamais vraiment seul, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais autant marqué par cette famille de connards maltraitant. J'en suis arrivé à laisser une veilleuse allumée la nuit et à étouffer si la fenêtre de ma chambre n'est pas ouverte quand je dors. Ça peut être supportable l'été mais l'hiver, c'est déjà moins drôle. Du coup, forcément, j'ai pris un abonnement à bronchiteland. En même temps, que celui qui a dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ses onze ans sans en garder des séquelles me jette la première pierre.

Je crapahute jusqu'à la section des livres moldus où j'espère dégoter l'énorme pavé de cuisine, tout illustré, dont Dean nous a subtilement parlé la semaine dernière quand nous sommes allés boire un verre à Pré Au Lard. Après nous avoir serinés, Ron, Seamus et moi, avec son désir de cuisiner comme un chef grâce à ce bouquin, il a prétendu oublier une feuille sur laquelle étaient notées les références dudit bouquin…Vous parlez d'une coïncidence !

Là par contre, c'est une coïncidence, et pas de celles que je préfère. Malfoy se trouve justement dans la partie de la librairie consacrée aux livres Moldus, le nez collé dans une œuvre de Machiavel, l'œil aussi extasié que quand il regardait son père le Mangemort. Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné de ne pas le trouver en train de consulter la recette des lasagnes végétariennes. Il se redresse un peu, plante ses yeux gris dans les miens et me rejoue la scène du petit hochement de tête en guise de salut. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur et j'entreprends de chercher ce fichu livre censé transformer Dean en roi des fourneaux (vu qu'il ne sait même pas casser un œuf, sans vouloir me montrer pessimiste, c'est mal parti.)

Si Malfoy a une personnalité puante, je dois lui reconnaître un goût excellent en matière d'eau de toilette. Il sent divinement bon, c'est troublant. Vraiment troublant. Le genre de parfum qui vous donne envie de renifler son cou toute la journée.

A l'extérieur, le vent souffle en violentes bourrasques, et son sifflement contre les fenêtres renvoie une atmosphère presque intime à la section dans laquelle nous nous trouvons Malfoy et moi. Nous sommes comme à l'intérieur d'un cocon protecteur fait de livres et de massives étagères en bois. Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Il esquisse un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je constate que son regard est hanté. Il a perdu un peu de son arrogance en chemin et je crois savoir à quel moment c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté d'être séquestré chez moi par Voldemort en personne, sans savoir ce qu'il adviendra de moi, contraint et forcé d'assister aux tortures, aux meurtres. Bien entendu, personne n'a mis le couteau sous la gorge de Draco, c'était un sympathisant du seigneur des ténèbres mais malgré tout, les choses ont été difficiles pour lui aussi. Son père a témoigné, attestant qu'il avait obligé son fils à suivre Voldemort et il a été incarcéré à vie à Azkaban. Je suis persuadé que Lucius a menti pour protéger sa famille et lui permettre de vivre en liberté. Il aura au moins fait ça de bien dans sa misérable existence cet immonde cafard. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, Draco a vécu l'incarcération à demeure, avec Voldemort comme geôlier. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit mieux qu'Azkaban.

C'est peut être pour ça que Draco a perdu de sa superbe et qu'il n'aborde pas son air supérieur aujourd'hui. Que je le veuille ou non, et qu'il le veuille ou non, nous avons vécu des moments terribles ensemble lors de cette bataille finale. Lui aussi doit entendre les cris de Crabbe et voir son visage déformé par la douleur lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. Lui plus que moi…Après tout, Crabbe était son ami, enfin…Un semblant d'ami.

Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? J'ai craqué ou quoi ? Voilà que je me sens proche de lui…Et triste pour lui ! C'est un comble ! Crabbe était une pourriture presque aussi grosse que Malfoy !

Des doigts se referment sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Par Merlin que cet homme a les mains chaudes !

« Ça ne va pas, Potter ? Tu es tout pâle. » Demande Draco sans réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

Je retiens une répartie vacharde. Pour une fois qu'il se montre à moitié aimable, je ne vais pas être désagréable.

« Tu es déçu parce que ce tu espérais que je sois à l'origine de la déclaration d'amour enflammée ? »

Autant pour moi. Son amabilité était louche, j'aurais dû me méfier.

« Détrompe toi Malfoy, dis-je avec rictus méprisant. Je suis juste déçu de te voir. »

Je crois que je l'ai touché là. Il se rembrunit considérablement et son sourire goguenard disparaît. Il pince les lèvres, me lance un regard torve puis se ressaisit. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et j'attends qu'il s'en aille mais il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de me dévisager et ses étranges yeux gris clair me mettent mal à l'aise.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Dis-je d'une voix que je voudrais détachée mais qui est bizarrement montée dans les aigus comme si j'étais seulement en train de muer.

« On dit 'puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi' et effectivement, tu peux, répond-il avec un aplomb qui me sidère.

- Reprends moi encore une fois sur ma façon de parler et tu vas la sentir passer.

- La sentir passer ? Qu'est ce que ce _la_, Potter ? »

Je rêve. Il a craqué ou quoi ?

« Ma main…Dans ta figure. C'est ça, ce _la_. Tu croyais quoi franchement ? »

Il éclate de rire. J'aurai tout vu. Malfoy qui rit de bon cœur sans son air mauvais ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça donne à son visage une physionomie totalement différente, un air un peu enfantin avec ces fossettes que je n'avais jamais vues sur ses joues et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui trouver beaucoup de charme. C'est la première fois en douze ans que j'ai une telle pensée concernant Draco Malfoy et, à bien détailler la délicatesse pourtant indéniablement masculine de ses traits, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer que ce mec était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Il faut croire que le fait de sourire sans méchanceté le rend séduisant et je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de le voir avec autre chose que son rictus sardonique. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible.

Comme je ne m'amuse pas de la situation avec lui, il doit se sentir soudain seul et il redevient sérieux.

« J'organise une fête costumée pour Halloween la semaine prochaine, déclare-t-il soudain en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Content pour toi. En quoi c'est censé m'intéresser ?

- On dit…

- Ouais, en quoi est-ce censé m'intéresser, espèce d'obsessionnel de la grammaire ? »

Il m'énerve et ça le fait rire à nouveau. Il est passé de détestable à bizarre…Je ne sais pas si je ne préfère pas quand il est détestable, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre.

« Je comptais vous inviter, Granger, Weasley et toi, » explique-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? J'ai beau croire que les gens peuvent changer mais à ce point…Soit il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans son corps, soit il prépare un mauvais coup.

« Pourquoi veux-tu nous inviter ?

- Parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, par exemple ? Répond-il comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

- C'était il y a cinq ans. Tu as pris ton temps pour nous exprimer ta gratitude.

- Mieux vaut tard que…

- Oui, c'est ça. Pour une fois dans ta vie Malfoy, sois honnête. »

Il me regarde fixement pendant quelques instants, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, puis il hausse les épaules, résigné.

« D'accord. La vérité c'est que depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis conduit de manière irréprochable. J'ai travaillé trois fois plus que les autres au Ministère et malgré ça, personne ne me fait confiance.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te plaigne quand même.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me moque de ta compassion, Potter. Ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour racheter mes erreurs passées et que, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas une once de crédibilité au Ministère. C'est moi qui fais le travail de mes collègues, c'est moi qui apporte les pistes de réflexion, pourtant mon nom n'a même pas été mentionné pour remplacer le prochain départ de notre chef.

- Tu t'en fous, tu es bourré de fric, non ?

- Oui, bien entendu. Mais ce n'est pas l'argent qui me motive. C'est plutôt d'avoir un poste à responsabilités et personne ne veut me donner ma chance.

- Admettons. C'est positivement dégueulasse tout ça mais en quoi ma présence à ta petite sauterie d'Halloween pourra te faire décrocher une promotion que d'autres méritent peut être plus parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté des méchants pendant le dernier affrontement ? »

J'ai touché un point sensible…Il semble cesser de respirer pendant quelques secondes et ses mâchoires se crispent. Il ne se force même plus à sourire, son regard s'assombrit et j'en viens à regretter d'être aussi odieux. Après tout, il avait juste très peur…Mais merde, moi aussi j'avais peur. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire le bon choix.

Il serre les poings, ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent, il a retrouvé toute sa contenance, feignant avec brio le calme absolu malgré le tremblement de sa voix lorsqu'il prend la parole.

« Si Granger, Weasley et toi venez à ma fête, tout le monde le saura et ça me rendra une certaine crédibilité étant donné que vous êtes les héros avérés de cette foutue guerre. Je peux te garantir que si vous acceptez, vous passerez une excellente soirée au cours de laquelle vous reverrez un bon nombre d'anciens de Poudlard. Ça pourra être amusant. Cho Chang sera là, et Olivier Dubois aussi.

- Si j'accepte, tu ne me demanderas plus rien ?

- Plus rien du tout, promis. Et si tu parviens à faire venir Granger et le rouquemoute tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, même de t'acheter une équipe de Quidditch. »

Son regard s'est illuminé et il esquisse encore ce sourire qui creuse deux adorables fossettes dans ses joues. C'est la merde, je crois que je ne peux rien refuser à un sourire pareil.

« Ok Malfoy. Je serai là et je tenterai de convaincre Ron et Hermione.

- A une semaine d'Halloween, vous n'avez rien de prévu…Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un gang de losers comme le votre ? »

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Connard un jour, connard toujours…J'en ai des tonnes comme ça concernant Malfoy.

Je hausse les épaules et je lui confirme que je serai chez lui le soir d'Halloween. Je ne m'énerve pas. Je reste serein en apparence…Si je lui montre que j'ai mal pris cette remarque, ça lui fera plaisir. Alors je fais comme si je trouvais ça hilarant et je sors de la librairie sans le livre de Dean…Malfoy n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis un no life depuis que j'ai rompu avec Ginny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**INTERLUDE : PANSY PARKINSON VAINCRA.**

**O **

Debout au milieu de la salle de réception, Pansy Parkinson croise les bras avec la satisfaction d'avoir bien fait son travail.

« Qu'est ce que ça représente au juste ? Demande Théodore Nott avec une moue dubitative en contemplant l'espèce de statue gigantesque qui trône au milieu de la salle.

- C'est génial hein ? Répond Pansy en rejetant en arrière sa chevelure brune. C'est un empilement de citrouilles.

- J'avais remarqué mais…Qu'est ce que ça représente ? Un cœur ? »

Soupir excédé de la jeune femme.

« C'est une citrouille géante, voyons ! Nous mettrons les verres en bas et elle fera office de fontaine à liqueur de citrouille. C'est trop classe. Draco ne va pas en revenir. »

Théodore hausse les épaules. Pansy et lui n'ont jamais eu la même conception de l'élégance. Lui, il la trouve carrément vulgaire cette grosse citrouille et il se doute que Draco ne va effectivement pas en revenir, en particulier parce cette statue a un petit air de « reviens-y pas. » L'ancien Serpentard prend mentalement note de ne pas oublier son appareil photo afin d'immortaliser la tête de Draco quand il verra ce qu'a fait Pansy de son manoir chéri. Tout est orange et noir autour de lui…Une véritable foire au cucurbitacée plutôt qu'une fête d'Halloween.

« Oui, tu as raison…Après tout, les fontaines à champagne sont tellement courantes qu'elles en deviennent triviales. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un tout petit peu chargé en courges quand même ? Questionne-t-il en regardant encore autour de lui d'un air effaré.

- Mais non. C'est comme ça que les Moldus fêtent Halloween.

- Je te jure Pansy, faut que tu arrêtes de bosser avec Arthur Weasley, ça te fait du mal.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est PAR…FAIT ! Draco va adorer et l'autre salope de Shaunta Rush va pleurer parce que demain, il sera à moi ! »

Théodore retient un soupir. C'est à chaque fois pareil et chaque tentative de Pansy pour reconquérir Draco se solde par un cuisant échec. Le mois précédent, elle a payé une bande de sorciers pour agresser Draco. Pansy devait venir le sauver et récolter en récompense l'amour éternel de l'héritier de la colossale fortune des Malfoy mais il y a eu méprise sur le lieu. Draco a reçu une jolie dérouillée et Pansy est arrivée à temps…Pour le conduire à Sainte Mangouste. Bien entendu, Draco n'a jamais su qui avait commandité ce royal cassage de figure.

Le mois d'avant, elle avait insisté pour que Draco l'accompagne faire une vérification dans un immeuble Moldu dans le seul but de se retrouver coincée dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Elle comptait sur de torrides retrouvailles cependant tout ce qu'elle a gagné, c'était la vision de Draco totalement démonté par la claustrophobie, tapant en hurlant contre les portes métalliques. Dommage, elle avait acheté de magnifiques dessous vert et argent pour l'occasion.

« Pansy chérie, je ne veux pas te couper dans ton élan délirant mais…En quoi cet abus de citrouilles va rendre Draco fou de toi ? C'est un fétichiste de l'orange ? Ou alors il rêve de se faire une courge ?

- S'il rêve de s'enfiler une courge, il est servi avec cette pute de Shaunta Rush, siffle Pansy en serrant les poings. »

Théo enfonce les mains dans les poches de son jean et s'intime l'ordre de ne pas rétorquer qu'avec Pansy, Draco est plutôt à la fête de la morue. Il se mord la langue pour ne pas se montrer méchant avec elle. Encore trois mois et il pourra enfin ouvrir la bouche, parler quand il le souhaitera. En attendant, il doit se retenir et garder à l'esprit ce pacte qu'il a fait avec elle. Un an sans rien dire à Draco des manipulations – toujours foireuses de toute façon – de Pansy, en échange du silence de Pansy concernant le 'petit emprunt' de Théo (traduction : il a volé une grosse somme d'argent à Draco afin de monter son propre journal.)

« Pansy, il n'y a plus rien entre Draco et Shaunta, remarque Théo. Ils sont juste amis.

- Elle n'arrête pas de le coller et lui, il entre dans son jeu ! Mais tout ça finira demain, promet-t-elle en émettant un rire démoniaque. Demain, il sera à moi et tout le monde pourra en témoigner ! Bientôt, je porterai enfin le nom qui me revient !

- Je te le souhaite parce que tu fais un peu pitié à signer Pansy Malfoy pour rien en ce moment. Laisse moi essayer de comprendre…C'est en décorant la maison de Draco pour Halloween et en l'envoyant squatter chez moi jusqu'à la fête que tu comptes faire tomber ses défenses ?

- Ne me prends pas de haut, Nott, parce que ta maison a été payée en partie par Draco…Sauf qu'il n'est pas au courant de son statut de mécène. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai un plan. Il s'agit du plan Snow White.

- Le quoi ?! S'écrie Théo en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive.

- Demain je ferai boire à Draco une potion qui ne mentira pas et qui identifiera formellement la personne que Draco préfère embrasser. Car en vérité je te le dis, cette date restera gravée dans les mémoires comme l'avènement de Pansy Malfoy !

- Pansy, tu sais que tu fais presque peur là ? »

Elle lui adresse un sourire carnassier et il a l'impression de se ratatiner sur place. Si seulement il avait le courage d'avouer ce qu'il a fait à Draco, il ne serait pas obligé d'être le complice des délires de leur amie qui, si elle est gentille et brillante, a quand même relativement perdu les pédales depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HARRY POTTER : C'EST HALLOWEEN**

**O **

Draco Malfoy vient en personne m'ouvrir la porte de son manoir. Il en a fait l'acquisition après avoir été diplômé. Je crois que n'importe qui aurait fui l'ancien manoir où il a passé d'aussi sombres moments. Pour moi, l'ancien manoir Malfoy reste synonyme de mon impuissance face à la torture d'Hermione et à la mort de Dobby.

Draco, étrangement à l'aise dans son costume de Mitch – comprenez par là un simple caleçon rouge et une bouée à la main – m'invite à entrer avec un sourire engageant. Je bloque une fois de plus sur les fossettes que ce sourire creuse dans ses joues. Comment j'ai fait (« on dit comment ai-je fait ») pour ne pas les avoir remarquées avant ?

Il me dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche à part celui de son souffle. Je me rapproche pour tenter de saisir ses paroles et il agrippe les plumes jaunes de mon costume de poussin pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres se posent sans sommation sur les miennes et me voici happé par un tourbillon de sensations. Du désir, principalement, du plaisir et autre chose…Quelque chose qui fait battre mon cœur au point de me faire frôler la syncope.

Je m'accroche à son cou alors que nos langues s'emmêlent et qu'il me…Bave sur la joue ?!

J'ouvre les yeux, le souffle court, la gorge sèche. J'ai dû salement ronfler en plus d'avoir bavé sur mon oreiller comme Bob l'Eponge après un bain. Je me frotte les yeux et je constate que mes mains tremblent. Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve ?!

Je touche mon front. Il n'a pas l'air chaud pourtant j'ai dû faire une soudaine et éphémère poussée de fièvre pour cauchemarder à ce point. ET NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS POURQUOI UNE TENTE EST DRESSEE DANS MON BOXER ! C'est connu, l'adrénaline, même dans les situations désagréables, peut provoquer des érections. Si, si, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Ça ne peut rien être d'autre parce que j'ai autant de chances d'être attiré par Malfoy que d'aller à sa fête déguisé en poussin géant. Je regarde mon costume de Néo et effectivement, les chances sont minces.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce cauchemar mais je ne vais pas me provoquer un ulcère pour autant. Il paraît que le cauchemar est l'expression des angoisses à l'état brut et embrasser Malfoy est terrifiant. Enfin, l'idée d'embrasser Malfoy parce que, techniquement, je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. J'ai bien senti une sorte de magnétisme émanant de lui quand il s'accrochait à moi sur le balai lors de la dernière bataille mais franchement, c'était un peu le cadet de mes soucis ce jour là. C'est à peu près le seul contact physique que j'ai eu avec lui, à part quand on se tapait dessus, et il ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable.

Je me lève, encore secoué par ce rêve et le fait que, dans le rêv…cauchemar, j'avais plutôt l'air de bien prendre la chose. Mon estomac de noue. J'entre sous la douche en me demandant si j'ai eu raison d'accepter par erreur son invitation.

J'ai reçu la missive officielle avant-hier, écrite de la main de Pansy Parkinson. J'ignorais qu'elle avait débuté une carrière d'organisatrice de soirées et j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Le thème de la fête est « déguisements moldus. » Un comble pour une fille qui, comme ses amis, n'envisage pas de côtoyer un jour le moindre moldu. C'est peut être leur vision de l'horreur à tous ces snobinards à tendance balai dans le luc, et fiers de l'être.

Et comme les moments désagréables arrivent toujours trop vite, j'ai à peine le temps d'enfiler mes New Rocks et mon long manteau en cuir noir que Ron frappe à ma porte. Le pauvre a l'air aussi heureux d'aller chez Malfoy que de se faire arracher les dents de sagesse sans anesthésie. En même temps je le comprends parce qu'avec le costume qu'il se paie, Malfoy va obligatoirement le chambrer durant les dix années à venir. Hermione arrive juste après lui, magnifique avec ses cheveux lissés et sa longue robe bleu ciel. Je saisis à présent le but de l'accoutrement de Ron. Ils sont, pour cette nuit, Roméo – collants et manches bouffantes je vous prie – avec sa Juliette.

Je retiens mon fou rire naissant et je ne suis pas le seul car Hermione se mord visiblement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser. Ron nous décroche une œillade assassine puis il nous tend le portoloin qui nous amène directement devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy II, le retour.

A première vue, il est moins imposant que l'ancien. Moins tape à l'œil aussi. Enfin…C'est l'impression qu'il donne en dessous de toutes les décorations lumineuses à l'effigie de citrouilles et de fantômes. Je ne parle même pas de l'immense panneau lumineux qui prend toute la largeur du toit, sur lequel on peut lire « HAPPY HALLOWEE. » Le « N » n'ayant pas trouvé de place, il a été posé pêle-mêle sur la partie droite de la façade.

« C'est très laid, remarque Hermione en exprimant tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. Rappelez moi de ne surtout pas faire appel à Pansy pour organiser mon mariage. »

Ron hausse les épaules, pensant probablement que pour leur mariage, il ne laissera pas à Hermione le soin de choisir sa tenue à cause du déguisement ridicule dont elle l'a affublé ce soir. Il sonne et nous faisons tous les trois un bond en arrière lorsqu'au lieu du « dring » habituel retentit un hurlement terrifié. Là je tire mon chapeau à Pansy, c'était une bonne trouvaille.

La porte s'ouvre sur Blaise Zabini qui nous accueille avec la hauteur qu'on lui connaît avec ses vêtements tout droit sortis de la garde robe de Shaft. Nous le saluons poliment parce que nous ne sommes pas des sauvages et comme lui est un sauvage, il ne prend pas la peine de nous répondre. Il se contente de s'effacer pour nous laisser entrer dans le hall orange et noir qui fait franchement mal aux yeux.

« Draco ! Hèle-t-il sèchement. Les héros que tu as commandé sont arrivés ! »

Lui, j'ai déjà envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Ça commence bien.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est là ? Me questionne Ron, consterné, à l'oreille.

- Pour faire plaisir à Malfoy.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on doit faire plaisir à Malfoy ? »

Je ne suis pas certain qu'une réponse impliquant les fossettes de Malfoy le satisfasse alors je me tais et je laisse Blaise appeler Draco une nouvelle fois.

« Joli costume, déclare Hermione pour engager la conversation avec l'ancien Serpentard.

- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus effrayant. Weasley, tu es ridicule, ne change rien surtout, » réplique Blaise avec une moue écoeurée.

Hermione ouvre la bouche mais la referme dès qu'elle voit apparaître Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

« Bonsoir, quel bonheur de vous voir ici, » chantonne Pansy avec son horrible voix de crécelle.

Depuis quand ça lui fait plaisir de nous voir ? Elle ne peut pas nous encadrer et la réciproque se vérifie aussi. En tout cas on la sent ici chez elle.

« Où est Draco ? Insiste Blaise.

- Probablement en train de pleurer dans un coin après avoir vu la manière dont Pansy a décoré sa maison, rétorque Théodore en nous serrant la main, un chaleureux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- C'est assez particulier, en effet, admet Hermione en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Quelle façon diplomatique de dire qu'on a la sensation qu'une citrouille mutante se sert de ce manoir pour stocker sa progéniture en vue de conquérir le monde, remarque Blaise sans se départir de son air grave.

- J'aurais plutôt dit qu'une citrouille géante semble avoir gerbé sur la maison, plaisante Théo et j'en arrive à me demander comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais réaliser que ce mec était hautement sympathique.

- Vous ne comprenez rien à mon art, s'offusque Pansy. Vous connaissez ce film d'animation moldu «L'Etrange Noël De Monsieur Jack ? Et bien le thème de ma fête n'a rien à voir.

- Alors pourquoi tu nous en parles ? Dis-je en ébouriffant mes cheveux, regrettant de ne pas avoir amené mon GPS pour retrouver mon chemin dans les conneries qu'elle raconte.

- Parce que la culture moldue, c'est comme la confiture pour Pansy, moins elle en a et plus elle l'étale, intervient Théo avec un grand sourire.

- En même temps, a-t-on vraiment besoin de se fourvoyer avec la culture moldue ? Soupire Blaise comme s'il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je vous accorde qu'elle fout la trouille mais était-ce nécessaire de nous demander de nous déguiser comme eux ? »

Je sers les poings et je sens que je ne suis pas le seul à m'énerver. Ron est rouge cramoisi, Hermione pince les lèvres - signe qu'elle ne va pas tarder à foncer dans le tas – et Pansy donne de fréquents coups de coude à Blaise qui s'en moque totalement. Théo, pour sa part, semble s'amuser de la situation. Il doit assez connaître Zabini pour savoir qu'il n'évoluera jamais parce qu'il est trop englué dans ses préjugés. C'est le moment que choisit Draco pour nous rejoindre et je crois que pour une fois, nous sommes tous très contents de le voir.

J'ignore en quoi il est déguisé mais ça lui va très bien, tout en noir avec une longue cape qui m'est familière et étrangère à la fois. Il me tend la main et, lorsque je la sers, une décharge bizarre me parcoure de la tête aux pieds. L'électricité statique, sûrement.

En attendant mon rêve du début de soirée me revient à l'esprit, d'une troublante vivacité, et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Mes yeux se posent malgré moi sur sa bouche. J'ai honte de me laisser troubler de la sorte par un simple cauchemar.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit Hermione mais ça fait sourire Draco et je constate que les fossettes auxquelles je n'ai cessé de penser sont en réalité bien plus discrètes que dans mon souvenir. Elles creusent à peine ses joues, mais elles sont bien là. Non vraiment, il a beaucoup de charme à défaut d'autre chose.

« Toi aussi tu es déguisé en Shark ? Me demande-t-il en pointant du doigt mon long manteau.

- C'est Shaft. En fait non, je suis Néo. » Il lève un sourcil interrogateur. « Dans le film, Matrix.

- Je ne connais pas, admet-il en haussant les épaules pour bien me faire comprendre que ça ne l'intéresse que très moyennement et je suppose qu'il n'a également entendu parler de Shaft que très récemment.

- Et toi, qui es-tu cette nuit ?

- Dark Vador, c'est évident.

- Pas tant que ça, Malfoy, intervient Hermione. Pour ta gouverne, Dark Vador porte un masque.

- Je suis au courant, Granger. Pansy m'a montré une photo de lui, susurre Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais le masque fait trop peur.

- C'est un peu l'idée, oui, » ironise-je et il me fusille du regard comme s'il savait qu'à mon avis, il n'a surtout pas voulu cacher son joli minois pointu, ni abîmer ses cheveux sous un masque.

Il se ressaisit très vite et attrape une des innombrables corbeilles de bonbons qui flottent en l'air.

« Un bonbon ? Propose-t-il en nous tendant les friandises. Weasley, tu pourras en cacher des tonnes dans tes manches bouffantes et les revendre ensuite. »

Ron et Hermione se servent à contrecoeur tandis que je décline l'offre d'un signe de tête sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans sa façon de nous présenter ces bonbons. Je fais part de cette constatation à l'oreille de Ron qui me fixe alors comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête.

« Je l'ai trouvé normal ce gros con, » murmure Ron pour n'être entendu que de moi.

Draco nous conduit ensuite dans la salle de réception où trône en plein milieu une espèce de citrouille géante, composée de citrouilles plus petites, horriblement tape à l'œil, ignoble de gigantisme. Draco pousse un soupir résigné en voyant cette chose manger le quart de la pièce, puis il nous laisse pour rejoindre une très belle Lara Croft à la peau d'ébène.

« Elle est sexy hein ? Questionne Théo en observant la jeune femme.

- Je veux oui, s'enthousiasme Ron avant de se faire marcher sur les pieds par les talons d'Hermione.

- Tu veux qu'on joue tout de suite la partie où Roméo meurt ? Menace-t-elle alors que Ron se ratatine pour se faire oublier.

- C'est Shaunta Rush, poursuit Théo comme si nous avions manifesté une quelconque envie d'en savoir plus sur cette fille. Elle travaille avec moi et elle est folle de Draco.

- C'est une grosse pute, » jappe Pansy et je réalise que Théo s'amuse juste à la faire blêmir de jalousie. Manque de bol, ça m'énerve aussi mais pas parce que je suis jaloux. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Elle au moins, c'est une sang pur, » lance Blaise avant de s'éloigner.

La remarque s'adresse évidemment à Hermione et moi. Heureusement qu'il y a du monde, ça me force à bien me tenir pour ne pas ternir mon image d'Auror propre sur lui, parce qu'autrement, avec mes petits poings musclés, j'aurais volontiers foré un troisième œil à Zabini et je vous prie de croire que ça se serait fait dans un bain de sang.

« Oh oui, continue Pansy avec un poing levé comme toute bonne tragédienne qui se respecte. Shaunta m'a volé Draco mais l'heure de la revanche a sonnée ! »

Comment lui dire qu'on s'en fout sans la blesser ?

« Que vas-tu faire ? Questionne Hermione.

- Oh, elle a un plan laxatif, déclare Théo avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Pansy a toujours des plans à la mord moi le noeud.

- Ce soir, ça marchera !

- Ou pas, reprend Théo d'un air blasé. Viens plutôt danser Parkinson, ça t'occupera. Et si tu es gentille, je te laisserai même me faire une gâterie.

- C'est bon Nott, je n'ai pas besoin de cure dents pour l'instant, » siffle Pansy et ça le fait éclater de rire.

Il l'entraîne au centre de la pièce où un groupe sorcier joue une ballade langoureuse. Ron et Hermione, les chacals véronais, me laissent en plan pour aller s'enlacer sur la piste. C'est là que je me dis qu'être célibataire, c'est nul. J'ai connu des expériences bien plus transcendantes que celle de prendre racine debout, comme un asocial de base, avec un verre de liqueur de citrouille absolument infecte comme seul partenaire.

Malfoy danse avec Shaunta – par Merlin qu'elle est belle - sous le regard assassin de Pansy, et finalement, je trouve qu'il a l'air idiot avec sa cape de Dark Vador, sans le masque. Il capte l'attention de Ron et lui lance une remarque désobligeante, à tous les coups, étant donné que Ron devient rouge tomate trop mûre. Je l'avais prédit…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de mal mais Hermione devait sacrément lui en vouloir pour lui avoir choisi un costume pareil pour une soirée chez Malfoy. La compagne de Draco semble lui intimer l'ordre d'arrêter et, même s'il prend une mine renfrognée, il se détourne de Ron pour se concentrer sur elle. Elle nous aurait été drôlement utile à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si Pansy aurait apprécié sa présence mais personnellement, j'aurais adoré que Shaunta soit là bas pour rabaisser le caquet de Mister Freeze.

N'empêche que la vision des bras de Malfoy enserrant sa taille me noue l'estomac. A moins que ce soit un problème de mauvaise digestion.

Au moment où j'ai une furieuse envie de partir, Cho Chang se plante devant moi, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prend mes mains et me dit qu'elle est ravie de me revoir depuis tout ce temps. Si elle est contente, pourquoi elle pleure ? C'est fou comme la moindre émotion, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, passe par les glandes lacrymales chez cette femme. Elle se pend à mon cou et là, je songe soudain qu'être célibataire, c'est super. Elle commence à m'expliquer qu'elle vit seule et qu'elle pense souvent à moi. Je marmonne un vague « à bon ? » en détournant le regard. Elle se colle à moi, me demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous deux. Je réalise qu'elle est comme la liqueur de citrouille : désagréable et soûlante. Pas enivrante, non. Juste soûlante.

Elle lève vers moi son joli visage. Deux larmes roulent sur ses joues roses. Je crois qu'elle tente de m'attendrir mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire, c'est m'énerver. Je reste calme et j'opère une manœuvre de retrait aussi diplomatiquement que possible.

Raté. Elle se met à bouder.

Tant pis. En se faisant rejeter peut être qu'elle pleurera pour quelque chose.

Je sors prendre l'air. Quand je vois ce gigantesque « HAPPY HALLOWEE » qui occupe tout le toit, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer en imaginant la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il a découvert cette horreur made in Parkinson.

« Je crois que l'année prochaine, je m'occuperai de la déco moi-même, » affirme une voix traînante reconnaissable entre mille derrière moi.

Je frissonne malgré moi – le froid sans doute - et je fais volte face. Il fixe l'enseigne lumineuse avec insistance, comme s'il espérait la faire tomber rien que par la force du regard.

« C'est parfois douloureux d'être ami avec Pansy Parkinson, » reprend-il en allumant une cigarette.

Il me tend le paquet et, bien que je ne fume qu'en de très rares occasions, je me sers. Je hoche la tête en signe de remerciement. Alors que nous portons simultanément nos cigarettes à la bouche, j'ai la sensation étrange qu'elles font office de calumet de la paix. Plus étrange encore, ça ne me révulse pas autant que ça le devrait…Beaucoup moins que l'idée de me remettre avec Cho, par exemple.

Un confortable silence s'installe avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« C'est gentil d'être venu.

- Oh tu sais, en bon loser, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

- J'ignore pourquoi, dès qu'il y a une remarque vacharde à faire, je suis le premier sur le coup, » admet-il et je crois que pour lui, ça s'apparente à un « excuse moi. » En tout cas je le prends comme ça.

« Il est superfétatoire de le préciser, » dis-je et il me fait un grand sourire amusé.

Superfétatoire ?!

Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'emploie ce mot et à tous les coups, il s'est rendu compte de ma minable tentative pour l'impressionner. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, c'est officiel. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je ne me prenais jamais la honte face à lui. C'est devenu tellement récurrent que plus j'essaie de l'éviter, plus je m'enfonce.

« Tu n'as pas tort, Potter, lance-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette et je le remercie mentalement de ne pas rebondir sur ce maudit « superfétatoire. »

- En tout cas, je passe un très bon moment à ta fête.

- C'est plutôt le Pansy show pour l'instant. Et je t'ai vu fuir Chang alors je ne suis pas certain que tu prennes autant de bon temps que ça. Mentir est superfétatoire, Potter. »

Connard.

« Que dirais-tu si on rentrait boire un verre ? Propose-t-il comme s'il ne venait pas de se moquer ouvertement de moi.

- Si j'ingurgite encore une gorgée de cette monstrueuse liqueur de citrouille, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

- Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point, ce truc est purement imbuvable. Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à Pansy. Je te rassure cependant, j'ai autre chose à biberonner que ce nectar de papier toilette usagé. »

J'éclate de rire et il se rapproche de moi avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Lorsqu'un flash m'éblouit, je comprends que Malfoy a vu le paparazzi et qu'il s'est arrangé pour qu'on soit proches sur la photo, comme de bons vieux copains. Il pense à tout, le bougre et le pire, c'est que ça ne m'énerve même pas. Ça lui ressemble tellement, c'est trop prévisible pour être énervant.

Je le suis dans la maison et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à nouveau quand il émet un feulement. Il avait oublié, l'espace de quelques minutes, le carnage décoratif opéré par Pansy dans son cosy petit intérieur.

« Je confirme, c'est une agression visuelle, » dis-je et il hoche la tête, totalement d'accord avec moi.

Il me conduit dans un bureau qui a survécu à l'invasion des cucurbitacées et j'en suis heureux. La pièce est spacieuse, meublée avec une étonnante sobriété si on considère qui en est le propriétaire. Ce dernier ouvre un placard et me dicte les noms des boissons qu'il y trouve. J'opte pour un whisky Pur Feu, tout comme lui. C'est très étrange, je suis là, en train de boire en compagnie de Malfoy et ça devrait me choquer étant donné que nous sommes tout sauf amis. Pourtant il n'en est rien. Ça parait tellement naturel d'être assis en face de lui, à discuter de tout et de rien que ça en devient inquiétant. D'abord Théodore qui se montre amical, puis Draco…Je vais finir par croire que Parkinson les a drogués.

Peut être que les citrouilles diffuseuses de parfum sont en réalité des diffuseuses de cocaïne et nous en absorbons sans même nous en rendre compte. Nous sommes tous raides défoncés et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous communiquons normalement, sans heurts.

L'arrivée de Zabini qui me toise avec mépris démonte un peu mon hypothèse.

« Je suis navré d'interrompre cette détestable entrevue, crache-t-il en reportant son attention sur Draco. Pansy veut que vous reveniez dans le grand salon, elle a un jeu à nous faire faire…Ou je ne sais quoi de farfelu. Prenez vos verres si vous voulez éviter le vomi de citrouille alcoolisé.

- Parce qu'en plus d'avoir défiguré ma maison et empoisonné mes convives, elle a prévu des jeux ? S'étonne Malfoy au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quels jeux ?

- J'ai l'air de le savoir ? Elle m'a juste pris pour l'elfe de service en m'envoyant vous chercher. »

Draco me lance un regard blasé mais au fond de ses prunelles grises, je vois toute la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour Pansy. Je lui renvois un regard ennuyé, à cent pour cent ennuyé par la toute récente loufoquerie de la miss…Et peut être aussi par le fait d'avoir été interrompu dans ce qui sera certainement le seul moment de ma vie où je me suis bien entendu avec le maître des lieux. J'attrape mon verre et je talonne, bon gré mal gré, les deux anciens Serpentards jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Pansy se précipite vers nous avec un sourire dément sur le visage.

« C'est l'heure des jeux les amis !

- A quoi veux tu jouer exactement ? Relookons Weasley ? Demande Draco.

- Calme toi si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour le savoir, préviens-je.

- J'oubliais, Weasley est une vache sacrée pour toi. Il ne faut pas y toucher.

- Tu oublies surtout que c'est aussi grâce à Ron que tu es en vie aujourd'hui. Alors témoigne lui un peu plus de respect.

- Messieurs, ne nous battons pas, intervient Pansy en prenant nos mains. Allez, en route pour Blanche Neige. Draco tu commences. »

Devant son air perplexe, la jeune femme explique que le jeu consiste à manger une pomme en moins d'une minute.

« C'est complètement crétin ton truc, remarque Blaise. Ça doit encore être une coutume moldue. »

Pansy acquiesce et, bien que ce divertissement ne me dise rien, je m'abstiens d'en parler. Nous ne fêtions pas Halloween chez les Dursley...Rectification, JE ne fêtais pas Halloween chez les Dursley. J'étais toujours de corvée de ménage le soir du trente et un octobre pendant que Dudley, accompagné par ses parents, allait célébrer Halloween dans son éternel costume de Pugsley Adams.

Draco semble aussi enthousiaste que devant un Détraqueur mais, pour ne pas blesser Pansy, il prend la pomme qu'elle lui tend et croque deux fois dedans avant de la reposer.

« J'ai perdu, annonce-t-il avec un sourire sardonique. A qui le tour ?

- Il faut attendre un peu, répond Pansy en faisant apparaître un lit au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est quoi ça ? » Demande Draco en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il luttait contre le sommeil.

Sa main agrippe mollement mon bras, puis le relâche et je constate qu'il tangue dangereusement. Ça me coupe dans mon élan alors que j'allais le singer en lançant « on dit : qu'est ce ? »

« Putain Pansy, qu'est ce que tu as fait ! »

Je ne réalise pas vraiment que c'est moi qui ai crié. Je rattrape Draco au moment où il s'affale. Tout se passe tellement vite, je suis tellement inquiet pour lui que je ne songe même pas à utiliser la magie. Je me contente de passer un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et je le porte jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge avec précaution. Il veut parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Les invités semblent en état de choc. Théodore accourt, Cho pleure – pour changer - et Blaise perd son masque de froide indifférence.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un jeu, explique Pansy avec un sourire qu'elle veut rassurant. La pomme qu'il a mangée a été trempée dans une potion qui lui permettra de se réveiller grâce au baiser qu'il préfère.

- Et en clair, ça donne quoi ? » Questionne Ron en fixant ma main avec insistance.

Je me rends compte que mes doigts caressent les cheveux blonds depuis l'instant où j'ai couché Draco sur ce lit. La honte. Je baisse les yeux, il me lance un regard paniqué avant de perdre connaissance.

« Ça donne qu'on va tous l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, soupire Shaunta en secouant la tête. Il devra recevoir le baiser parfait selon lui. Tu espères qu'il va ouvrir les yeux grâce à toi et te demander en mariage dans la foulée, n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

- Lui et moi, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et nous serions déjà parents si tu n'avais pas tout détruit. Mais je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. »

Elle pointe Draco du doigt et Shaunta approche lentement.

« C'est bien parce que je veux qu'il se réveille que je me prête à ton ignoble jeu, mais retiens pour mémoire que j'ai une furieuse envie de te dévisser la tête et que je le ferai un jour ou l'autre » aboie Shaunta et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec elle.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de passer ma main dans les cheveux de Malfoy. Ils sont soyeux, c'est aussi agréable qu'une caresse sur mes doigts. Je me lève quand même pour laisser le champ libre à Shaunta qui, si elle est folle de Draco comme l'affirme Théo, donne surtout l'impression de n'avoir aucune envie de l'embrasser…Je la comprends vu les circonstances.

« 'Tin, Pansy, tu crains. » chuchote Théo à côté de moi.

J'enfonce mes poings dans mes poches et j'attends.

« Je me disais aussi qu'une soirée chez Malfoy ne pouvait pas bien se passer…Trop de Serpentards au mètre carré, » murmure Ron près de moi et je ne peux que hocher la tête pour marquer mon approbation.

Shaunta se penche, souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco, puis pose délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Rien ne se produit et Pansy jubile. Elle pousse Shaunta pour prendre sa place et embrasse Draco avec fougue.

Encore un échec. Pansy blêmit et secoue la tête, incrédule. Elle retente l'expérience…Avec le même résultat. Elle pousse un hurlement strident et se met à frapper Draco de toutes ses forces en l'insultant copieusement.

« Mais merde ! Il est à moi, merde ! Gronde-t-elle en se débattant alors que je tente de la maîtriser. Réveille toi salaud de salaud ! »

Bon, apparemment quand elle est hors d'elle, elle a l'injure redondante notre amie Parkinson.

« Allez Pansy, ça suffit. Fais toi une raison, conseille Théo en faisant claquer ses doigts à côté de l'oreille de Draco pour voir si ça va le sortir de son sommeil forcé. Dans combien de temps les effets de la potion se dissiperont-ils ? »

Elle cesse de chercher à se soustraire à mon emprise et elle darde sur Théo un regard morne avant d'éclater d'un rire amer.

« J'étais tellement sûre qu'il ouvrirait les yeux pour moi, ou dans le pire des cas, pour Shaunta…Par Merlin, on est mal. Les effets de la potion risquent de perdurer jusqu'à ce que le baiser qui plait à Draco lui soit délivré.

- Bon sang ! T'as quoi dans la tête, une pierre ?! S'offusque Théo.

- Oh toi ça va. Ne me joue pas le couplet de l'homme irréprochable autrement je raconte à Draco que tu lui as piqué du fric…Et pas un peu de fric, non…Des paquets de fric !

- Faudrait déjà qu'il soit réveillé pour que tu lui parles, susurre Théo. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, » intervient Hermione après s'être éclairci la gorge afin de capter l'attention des convives.

Ma sauveuse ! Enfin là, en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt la sauveuse de Draco. Elle sait toujours quoi faire dans les situations de crise.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie Herm' ? Interroge Ron. Que doit-on faire…En admettant qu'on tienne absolument à ramener Malfoy et ses sarcasmes dans le monde des vivants ? »

C'est vrai que ça mérite réflexion…

« Et bien, le rouquemoute, ce que le petit génie insinue, c'est que toutes les femmes de cette assemblée vont devoir passer sur Draco, si vous voulez bien me pardonner l'expression.

- On te pardonne déjà de respirer Zabini, on n'est pas à une expression près, » ironise Ron.

Si Ron veut se battre avec Zabini, je ne veux pas rater ça. Après tout, Blanc Glaçon dort alors il ne nous en voudra pas de laisser son cas de côté le temps que Ron fasse manger ses dents à Zabini pour sans arrêt le traiter de rouquemoute à cause de ses cheveux roux.

« Oh, alors si tu n'es pas à une expression près, je peux tout aussi bien dire que ta mère a un cul d'éléphant.

- C'est bon Blaise, articule lentement Théo en retenant Ron de sauter au cou de son ami. Nous avons un peu autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous insulter de la sorte ! Si tu balances encore une vanne à la Draco, je te promets que je te casse en deux et que je te sodomise avec ta propre tête ! »

Je ne visualise pas trop l'action mais l'idée me soulève pas mal le cœur déjà. J'ignorais que Nott était aussi…dégueulasse. En attendant, ça a considérablement calmé Zabini qui se contente de le fixer avec hargne, en silence. Je crois que Ron est aussi heureux que le jour où notre regretté Maugrey Fol Œil a transformé Draco en fouine.

« Donc, poursuit Théo en prenant Hermione par la main, il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue pour ouvrir les hostilités. Tu passes la première.

- Mais je ne veux pas…

- Je vais tout de suite éclaircir un point : lui non plus ne voudrait pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts et l'esprit alerte seulement il dort. Donc, ma douce Hermione, tends tes lèvres et embrasse le prince charmant.

- Hé ho ! S'écrie Ron.

- Même tarif que Blaise pour toi si tu me cherches, Weasley. Je sais que tous les hommes présents ne voudront pas que leurs moitiés mélangent leurs microbes à ceux de Draco, surtout quand on pense qu'on cherche la personne qu'il aura envie d'embrasser, mais on ne va pas s'en sortir si vous commencez à chipoter. Dans les femmes, la moitié voudra tenter le baiser, l'autre moitié préfèrera se pendre mais nous n'avons pas assez de corde pour tout le monde alors mettez vous en ligne et sauvez mon ami. Pensez que vous faites une bonne action et que les bonnes actions sont toujours récompensées d'une manière ou d'une autre…Et Draco est très riche.

- D'accord, je veux bien le faire, cède Cho, mais c'est juste pour que tu arrêtes ton blabla Nott. »

Elle tourne vers moi son visage à la mine contrite dans l'espoir, sans doute, que la jalousie me torpille. Je suis désolé pour elle car je ne pourrais pas m'en foutre plus royalement que ça. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et j'observe le défilé de femmes au chevet de Draco. J'ai du mal à me positionner, à savoir ce que je ressens. Il y a une voix en moi qui hurle si fort que tout mon corps vibre, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle est si puissante qu'elle entraîne des larsen terribles. Pourtant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle raconte. Je suis sûr que c'est important.

Je vois ces femmes se pencher, leurs poitrines frôlant le torse de Draco à travers sa fine chemise noire, leurs bouches telles des ventouses putrides aspirant tout ce qui est lui pour le corrompre en recrachant tout ce qui est elles. Et toujours cette voix en moi qui résonne et mine mes entrailles. Je crois que je vais vomir. En tout cas j'en ai très envie. Peut être que tout ça n'est qu'une manifestation de la fièvre qui va de paire avec la gastroentérite qui sévit en ce moment…Qui sait ?

Je détourne les yeux et je vois Pansy qui me fixe d'un air meurtri. Je prends soudain conscience que sa situation est loin d'être enviable. Elle aime Draco depuis plus de dix ans. Elle lui est totalement dévouée et elle l'a presque épousé…Elle a tout perdu et à présent, elle se débat, elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour retrouver l'amour que Draco lui a repris. Je la trouvais loufoque ce soir mais là, je la trouve juste d'une dignité exemplaire. Shaunta a les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés, la jalousie transpire par chaque pore de sa peau alors que Pansy reste figée dans une douloureuse résignation. Elle sait qu'elle a tiré ses dernières munitions et qu'elle n'a plus rien. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle accepte même si ça lui fait mal.

Contrairement à Shaunta et moi ce n'est pas de voir ces femmes embrasser Draco qui la blesse…C'est juste le fait de lâcher prise et de laisser partir Draco.

Bon dans l'état où il est, je vous accorde qu'il n'ira pas bien loin.

Pourquoi me suis-je mis dans le même sac que Shaunta, je ne sais pas...Il y a une sorte de possessivité chez moi envers Malfoy que je ne m'explique pas et elle a toujours été là, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne voulais pas de son amitié mais je percevais dans notre inimitié une exclusivité qui me plaisait. J'étais son ennemi à lui, rien qu'à lui et il était mon emmerdeur à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me cherche des poux dans la tête à longueur de journées mais j'aimais être au centre de ses réflexions, j'aimais le temps que je lui prenais. Même de manière négative, j'étais important pour lui et mon obsession pour lui en sixième année concordait parfaitement avec le moment où je n'ai plus été le centre de son univers. Etrange non relation que celle que nous avions là.

Pansy me décroche un sourire radieux. Dommage que ses yeux ne suivent pas le mouvement. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais continué de la fixer. Elle me fait un signe de tête en direction de la gauche. Je pivote un peu et je tombe sur le spectacle déchirant de Shaunta, en larmes dans les bras d'Hermione. Je reporte mon attention sur Pansy qui sourit méchamment cette fois, en articulant silencieusement « grosse pute. » La bonne vieille Pansy est de retour. Toute la soirée, elle était survoltée, euphorique et à présent que la pression retombe, elle est juste Pansy Parkinson qui oublie sa peine en se réjouissant de celle des autres.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je me détourne d'elle. Draco n'a pas bougé et les femmes se succèdent dans un silence de mort. C'est un comble, il risque l'hépatite parce qu'une amoureuse désespérée a tenté de le reconquérir. Je t'aime, je te fait choper l'hépatite…Ou la mononucléose…Ou l'herpès labial…Joli témoignage d'amour. Vraiment.

Les secondes s'égrènent aussi lentement que des heures, j'ai mal, je veux rentrer chez moi. Chaque baiser déposé sur les lèvres de ce connard de Serpentard me coupe un peu plus le souffle. Dans ma tête, aussi gargantuesques et ridicules que ce « HAPPY HALLOWEE » sur le toit du manoir, clignotent les mots « A MOI. » Les tentatives pour le réveiller restent vaines et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas non plus l'entrain qui étouffe les princesses charmantes en puissance. Théo avait tort, rares sont les femmes de l'assemblée qui semblent contentes d'embrasser Malfoy.

Lorsque la dernière est passée et qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé un cil, Théo est complètement hébété, aussi perdu qu'un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture et qui sent déjà l'imminence du choc.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'on pourrait mettre un message dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour que les femmes viennent tenter de le réveiller.

- J'avais parié avec moi-même qu'un idiot ne pouvait avoir que des idées idiotes. J'ai gagné, susurre Blaise alors que mon poing commence déjà à se préparer à l'impact contre ses gencives. Je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce doit essayer. »

Ron, qui était en train de remonter son collant bleu pour la centième fois de la soirée, relève brusquement la tête.

« Ça va pas non ! » S'exclame-t-il.

J'avoue que j'étais tellement occupé à vouloir refaire la devanture de Zabini que je n'ai pas du tout prêté attention à ce qu'il disait. Maintenant que je vois les visages légèrement décomposés des hommes dans la salle, je mesure la pleine portée des paroles de l'autre bouffon. Face à l'élan de perplexité dans la pièce, il croise les mains sur son torse et nous toise avec mépris.

« Ecoutez, je suis de loin l'ami le plus proche de Draco. »

Comme s'il y avait de quoi se vanter, franchement.

« Il aime les mecs ?! S'écrie Pansy en ouvrant de gros yeux ronds.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défend Blaise soudain mal à l'aise. Mais je crois qu'il est bisexuel.

- Jusqu'au bout il me fera chier ce mec ! Même endormi il me pourrit la vie ! Hurle Ron à deux doigts de l'apoplexie. Je passe en premier…Plus vite j'y vais…

- Weasley, j'entends bien ton côté Roméo en manque, siffle Blaise en allumant une cigarette. Cela dit, Draco est endormi…Si tu l'embrasses et qu'il l'apprend un jour, c'est dans un coma dépassé qu'il va tomber.

- Attends, tu n'es même pas sûr que Draco soit bisexuel, » interviens-je après avoir descendu d'une traite un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Non parce que là, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter encore le défilé des baisers.

« Il faut tenter, » décrète Théo que je trouve soudain bien moins sympathique.

Il est le premier à s'approcher de Draco pour l'embrasser…Sans succès. Il est rapidement suivi par Zabini qui s'applique un peu trop pour être honnête. Une dizaine d'hommes se presse pour en finir au plus vite avec cette corvée. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Embrasser Malfoy, pourquoi pas, ça peut se négocier, mais je suis terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'aimer le contact de sa bouche comme dans mon rêve et plus encore à l'idée que Draco ne se réveille pas…Et s'il ne se réveille pas, est-ce que ça signifie qu'il déteste mes baisers ?

Je suis mal là.

Oh et puis merde, j'ai survécu à la mort de mes parents, à celle de Sirius puis de Dumbledore, je survivrai si cet enfoiré de Malfoy n'ouvre pas de grands yeux admiratifs à la seconde où j'aurai posé ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'avance rapidement vers le lit où m'attend Blanc Glaçon. Etrangement, les invités s'écartent pour me laisser passer. Ils doivent croire qu'après avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, réveiller Draco sera pour moi un jeu d'enfant. Peut être qu'ils m'imaginent réglant l'affaire par simple apposition des mains. Ils m'énervent tous, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas, je m'émiette un peu plus.

Je m'arrête devant le lit et j'observe le corps inerte de Draco. Si sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration, on pourrait facilement croire qu'il est mort tant son visage est pâle et figé. Je me penche sur lui. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je préfère faire barrière devant lui pour qu'on ne voie pas ce baiser qui, même s'il n'est pas conscient, n'appartiendra qu'à nous.

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et je cale une mèche derrière son oreille. J'approche mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien et son souffle chaud caresse ma peau. Mes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les siennes. J'ose à peine appuyer ce baiser que je lui vole, j'ai la sensation d'être malhonnête.

Par Merlin que sa bouche est douce !

Une détonation s'opère au niveau de mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle intensité. Si ça se trouve, j'ai une maladie cardiaque qui se manifeste seulement maintenant…

En attendant, la déflagration me fait perdre l'équilibre et je m'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Je me redresse et tout ce que je vois, ce sont ses paupières cruellement closes. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et je fais demi tour en essayant de paraître aussi décontracté que possible. Pas facile quand, sans même le savoir, Draco vient de me rejeter.

Je passe par la citrouille géante pour remplir à ras bord un verre de cette ignoble liqueur. Je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est l'ivresse pas le calice. Je m'adosse au mur, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, et je regarde Draco sans vraiment le voir. Je m'en fiche. Il n'est rien. Tout ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. C'est ma fierté qui en a pris un coup.

Un homme qui ressemble douloureusement à Colin Crivey tente sa chance et échoue...Bienvenue au club de ceux que Draco ne veut pas embrasser, mec.

Vient le tour d'Olivier Dubois. Je ne l'avais même pas vu et pourtant Draco m'avait dit qu'il serait là ce soir. J'avale une gorgée de cet infâme breuvage et je manque de tout recracher lorsque Draco ouvre les yeux.

Il a ouvert les yeux bordel ! Olivier Dubois et celui qu'il voulait embrasser ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la liqueur de citrouille que je viens de boire cul sec ou si c'est la perspective de Draco et Olivier roucoulant sous les palétuviers - béatifiants, niaiseux à souhait – qui me donne la nausée mais elle est bien installée. Violente, écoeurante…Je me précipite dehors pour recracher le contenu de mon estomac comme j'aimerais recracher ce stupide intérêt pour Malfoy. Et puis zut, tant que j'y suis, je transplane chez moi. Je le laisse avec son capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch si c'est ce qu'il veut. Je le laisse avec lui et qu'ils soient heureux surtout…Abominablement heureux. Je le laisse avec un truc complètement éclaté, tout sanguinolent dans la main, un truc que j'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler mon cœur…Ou ma fierté. Je ne sais plus là.

Je fonce dans la salle de bains afin de me laver frénétiquement les dents, plus pour effacer la trace des lèvres de Draco sur les miennes que pour me débarrasser de cet atroce relent de liqueur de citrouille. J'entends la voix de Ron qui m'appelle du salon. Je lui dis que tout va bien et que j'ai juste l'estomac en vrac à cause de l'alcool. Il fait semblant de me croire, comme d'habitude, et je l'en remercie.

Une fois seul, je m'affale sur le canapé, hébété. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Comment ai-je glissé de « je ne veux pas voir Malfoy » à « je ne veux pas voir Malfoy avec Dubois » en une semaine ? C'est peut être dû à Halloween…Peut être que cette fête a le même effet qu'une pleine lune et que demain, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et je tire mes cheveux pour me concentrer sur la douleur plutôt que sur ces pensées qui ne me mènent nulle part. Qu'est ce que je croyais bon sang ? Harry Potter réveilla Blanc Glaçon. Ils vécurent heureux, faisant fi de toutes leurs différences et de l'insupportable snobisme du blond. Ils adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants et personne ne se retourna jamais sur leur passage en faisant l'amalgame entre homosexuel et pédophile.

Non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la réalité. Dans la réalité, je suis le Sauveur du monde sorcier, toujours épié, et Draco Malfoy est un Suiveur du pire sorcier du monde, toujours surveillé par mes collègues (au cas où il monterait une armée de Mangemorts…Lui !)

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, dans un état second, à ressasser les mêmes idées noires et à m'en vouloir de me laisser aussi facilement atteindre par quelqu'un que je déteste. Peut être une heure. Peut être moins. Toujours est-il que la sonnerie de la porte me sort de ma contemplation morbide.

Je vais ouvrir et mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons à la vue de Draco, en pleine forme apparemment, sans joueur de Quidditch greffé sur la bouche. Je reste là, les bras ballants, incapable de parler. J'expire lentement pour retrouver mon calme et il sourit.

Un vrai sourire. Avec les fossettes.

Je le trouve redoutablement beau quand ses yeux gris sont ouverts. Il a enlevé sa cape de Dark Vador et je constate presque avec désespoir qu'en pantalon et chemise noirs, il est d'une élégance presque indécente.

« Tu comptes me laisser dormir sur le palier ? » Demande-t-il en feignant une intense contemplation de ses ongles.

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Je suis aussi essoufflé que si je venais de sprinter. Je le hais de me mettre dans un tel état. Il se poste dans le salon et observe la pièce d'un œil morne.

« Sérieusement Potter, tu as de l'argent. Comment se fait-il que tu vives dans un tel clapier ?

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy. Si tu es là pour parler déco, je te rappelle que tu es mal placé pour parler vu que ton manoir n'est rien d'autre qu'un refuge pour citrouilles avariées.

- Pour ma défense, c'est Pansy qui a tout fait.

- Viens en aux faits, Malfoy. »

Il lève la main au dessus de sa tête et murmure un sortilège. Une branche de gui apparaît entre ses doigts. Je dois avoir l'air totalement ahuri parce qu'il rit en approchant de moi.

« Tu ne voudrais pas déroger à la tradition, Potter. Ce serait criminel, n'est ce pas ? Demande-t-il en avançant son visage jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse mes lèvres.

- On fait ça à Noël, pas à Halloween, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- On s'en fout, Potter. »

Il retient une inspiration et soudain, sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, chaude et magnétique. C'est tellement bon de le sentir contre mes lèvres, de savoir qu'il me donne ce baiser cette fois, et que ce n'est pas moi qui le lui vole. Il lâche sa ridicule branche de gui et ses mains viennent enlacer ma taille.

Suis-je vraiment en train d'échanger ce moment privilégié avec lui ou suis-je encore en train de rêver ?

Sa langue qui s'insinue entre mes dents est bien réelle, comme la mienne qui vient à sa rencontre pour entamer une délicieuse ronde. Je crois que je vais imploser tant le plaisir de ce simple baiser est puissant et le fait de sentir sa respiration erratique ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Loin de là. Pourtant je le repousse. Parce que je dois reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et parce que j'ai besoin de savoir…

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Olivier ? »

Il plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens et je crois que jamais auparavant, je n'avais vu autant de sincérité dans son regard.

« Dubois ne m'a pas réveillé, Potter, souffle-t-il contre ma joue et ça me fait frissonner. J'ai repris conscience quand tu m'as embrassé.

- Mais tu n'as pas…

- Non, j'ai reconnu ton eau de toilette – au passage très agréable – et je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire un peu trop jaser si je te rendais ce baiser. Alors j'ai continué à jouer le mort pour que personne ne sache que c'était toi.

- Et comment savais tu que je crevais d'envie de te réveiller ?

- Tu as souri la dernière fois, dans la librairie. Mais je peux partir si tu veux.

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy. »

Je saisis sa taille et je le serre contre moi avant de chercher à nouveau ses lèvres. Mon cœur bat la chamade, beaucoup trop fort, je suis haletant, mes jambes flageolent et pourtant ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien !

Je ne peux pas affirmer être amoureux de lui, c'est trop tôt, mais par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'aime l'embrasser. Il est doux et passionné à la fois, ses mains dans mes cheveux sont divines. J'aime l'embrasser à un point tel que je sais que je vais vouloir recommencer encore et encore à peine nos lèvres se seront-elles décollées.

Décidément, quel étrange Halloween ça a été. Le pire et le meilleur de tous les Halloween que j'ai vécus.

**Fin.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS (bravo d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout) un peu pourri mais qui aura eu le mérite de vous faire passer le temps (ou le perdre, au choix...)  
Bisous, bonne semaine et à bientôt (pour ceux qui lisent encore Ne Ferme Pas les Yeux malgré mon temps pour la mettre à jour, je suis navrée de tarder autant, mais je travaille dessus, je n'abandonne pas cette fic.) **

**  
**


End file.
